


Freckles

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Rick spend a morning in the Keys relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Rick stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the patio of Horatio’s bungalow sipping on a glass of iced tea watching his naked lover sleeping on the chaise lounge in the shade of the patio umbrella. It was a dream come true.

No one would believe that the stoic and reserved Horatio Caine could find somebody he could so completely trust that he would let go of his iron control and fall in love.

He had and it gave Rick a rush that that somebody was him.

Horatio stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. “See something you like?” he softly asked as he stretched and rested his arms behind his head. He was totally unconcerned about being naked in front of his lover.

“I do,” Rick replied with a wicked grin. He went over and joined Horatio on the lounge. He leaned down and softly kissed the redhead. “Now where did I leave off?”

“I don’t remember,” Horatio remarked. “I kinda got too busy distracting you.”

“I guess I’ll have to start all over again,” Rick said with a sigh.

“Not a bad way to spend a morning.”

“No, it’s not,” Rick agreed and he started counting freckles again.

fin


End file.
